Aliens
by Fashion-nerd
Summary: Katie doesn't believe in aliens. Travis begs to differ. Tratie oneshot!


**Aliens: **

**Summary: Katie Gardener did not believe in aliens. Travis begs to differ.**

**Word Count: 1067**

**AN: Hey all! This is my first story on fanfiction so I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Scooby-Doo and Phineas and Ferb.**

"Travis, just because Scooby-Doo deals with aliens, does not mean they exist", said Katie Gardener, already prepared for him to argue.

"Do too!" replied Travis as he stuck his tongue out at Katie. The two were arguing again, for the billionth time that week. And it was only noon on a Sunday. Katie would later argue that Travis started the fight, him and his fascination with little green people and his dire need to tell her. Travis would later argue it was entirely Katie because him, being highly superior, felt it his duty to inform her of the predicted alien invasion.

Travis had been eating lunch alone in the mess hall, while his younger brother Conner was off doing who-knows-what with who-knows-who. Travis honestly didn't care about his isolation, in fact, he had embraced it. No winks to the girls from Aphrodite cabin, no sarcastic remarks about Percy eating non-fish sushi, not even tripping the Athena kids as they passed by his table. And why would someone of his level of awesomeness wish to do that to himself? One word:

Aliens.

He wasn't afraid of aliens, he just didn't like them. Travis knew they were plotting something against Earth and he wanted to be on their good side, just in case. He already had plans to make 'I LOVE EARTH' shirts and friendships bracelets but he knew it wasn't good enough. Travis had to have something unique and 'swaggerific', enough so that they would invite him to live in their planet. And who better to help him than Katie Gardener? Travis reasoned she would do anything to rid of him.

Travis was correct in his reasoning, his action plan, however, failed to invoke the help he so desired. Rather than simply asking Katie if she would help him successfully win over the aliens, he had went over to her cabin table, ignoring the whispers and stares, and grabbed her veggie sub.

"TRAVIS", Katie had yelled. She had been very hungry from archery and everyone knows to not touch her food when she is hungry!

"Katie", chuckled Travis, "I'm not going to give back your sandwich until you agree to help me". And for added measures, he had bitten off a large piece of her sub, causing Katie to abruptly stand up and embarrassingly jump, in an attempt to snatch her meal.

"Fine", said Katie, after realizing their differences in height were not to her advantage. "What is it that you want?" Later on, she will argue that the only reason she did not get herself another sub was because she didn't want hers to go to waste. Travis will later argue that a part of her did want to help him.

"Well, Katie dear, now that you ask. I need you to help me welcome the aliens", said Travis.

"There are no such things as aliens", said Katie, knowing her efforts would be fruitless, but continuing on regardless.

"No such things as aliens!" Travis repeated with what can be perceived as actual shock.

Katie had then rolled her eyes at his childish behaviour. Leave it to a Stoll to believe in aliens. However, she was stubborn to make him realize the truth.

"They do not exist"

"Of course they do! C'mon Katie, I would expect you to know better!"

"Give me one good piece of evidence of their existence"

"Scooby-Doo and the gang discovered the aliens in one episode. And so did Phineas and Ferb when they met Meap but I guess Meap is more of a cutie than an alien, but same thing!"

Katie decided that arguing the existence of television characters would be useless and instead argued that just because Scooby-Doo dealt with them, does not mean they exist. His response was rather childish and to further this, he had stuck his tongue out at her. The two debated for several more minutes, each getting louder with every passing statement. It was not until Travis brought up her reason for not wanting to help, was Katie quiet.

"I got it!" exclaimed Travis, "You're in love with me!"

After taking a few seconds to register what he said, Katie was only able to stare at the boy in front of her.

"That's why you don't want to help me, you're afraid I'll go to space and forget about you or meet a really hot alien and become king of a planet with her", explained Travis with a smug look on his face.

"That is _so_ not true! I am not in love with you!" argued Katie, but did not manage to wipe the grin that was plastered on Travis's face.

"You so are! You are so in love that you need to convince yourself that aliens do not exist; even though you know they do"

"No", said Katie, exasperated. "I don't believe aliens exist because aliens do not exist! There is no scientific proof"

"There is no scientific proof that half-bloods exist and yet here we are. If Greek gods could be real than why not aliens?" responded Travis.

"I, umm, you know", Katie stuttered, with a loss of words. She had to admit, he made a pretty strong case. For a guy with the brains of Clarisse, he could be smart.

"Ha", said Travis. "I got you there! You do know they exist! Now, Katie, if you help me welcome them to the planet, I might just let you kiss me"

That was the last straw for Katie. She was tired of arguing and knew that no matter what, Travis would not end the conversation and try to make her agree with him. Well not today!

"I will never, not in a million years, not in a billion light years, kiss you! Travis Stoll, I hate you!" screamed Katie before she turned away and began to stomp off, completely forgetting about her sandwich.

"If you hate me, then you should help me go to space" hollered Travis to Katie's retreating figure. He knew she had heard him, and although he couldn't see her face, he just knew she was smiling.

As Travis took a bite out of her veggie sub, he couldn't help but smile himself as he thought that even if an alien did offer to take him to space, he would always return to her. She can claim her hatred towards him continuously, but he would choose her over any alien, any day.

**AN: Thank you for reading my first one shot and I hope you liked it! Reviews and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**


End file.
